Voltando de Montpellier
by Palas
Summary: Após terminar Hogwarts, Marlene passa um ano em Montpellier, na França. O que acontece quando ela volta para a Inglaterra e reencontra os amigos?
1. Capítulo 01

**Voltando de Montpellier – Capítulo 01**

O sol brilhava naquela tarde sobre _Jardin des Plantes_, o primeiro jardim botânico da França, datado de 1593. A linda cidade de arquitetura antiga estava movimentada como sempre naquela sexta-feira. Ficava próxima à região de Languedoc, produtora de vinho, e a cerca de onze quilômetros do Mediterrâneo. O lugar atraía muitos estudantes, tanto trouxas, como bruxos.

Marlene contemplava a vista da sacada de sua pequena casa. Era seu último dia em Montpellier, no sul da França. Havia um ano que terminara Hogwarts e fora para lá estudar Poções – os povos do Mediterrâneo eram conhecidos pelo excelente preparo de poções. No dia seguinte retornaria à Inglaterra. Não devia, mas seu estômago dava um nó só de pensar…

A casa que ficara nos últimos doze meses era minúscula e muito confortável. No andar de cima, apenas um quarto e o banheiro; embaixo, a cozinha e uma pequena sala de estudos. Como já tivesse alugado o lugar mobiliado, agora não tinha a dor de cabeça de preparar a mudança dos móveis. Só precisava terminar de juntar seus pertences e despachá-los para a estação de trem na manhã seguinte.

Lene prendeu os cabelos de qualquer maneira e foi terminar essa tarefa que deixara inacabada após o almoço. Faltava guardar suas roupas e objetos de uso mais contínuo. Todo o resto já estava empacotado no andar de baixo.

Ela separava as roupas em pilhas por tipo (calça, saia, blusa e etc.) e estação (frio, calor). Se estivesse ali, Lily perguntaria divertida se ela também não estava separando por cor. Lene negaria argumentando que não havia a pilha de roupas amarelas, nem a das azuis e daí por diante. Contudo, as peças claras estavam junto com outras peças claras, as intermediárias com as intermediárias e as escuras com as escuras.

Marlene tinha os cabelos de um castanho tão escuro que chegavam quase a ser pretos. Eram bastante lisos, embora não escorridos, repicados e atingiam o meio das costas. Seus olhos amendoados eram do mesmo tom.

Por um lado, estava triste por ir embora, fora feliz ali. Por outro, queria muito rever seus pais e seus amigos, morria de saudade deles. Lily, James, Remus e Clara, queria encontrar até Peter. E, bom… e Sirius.

Sirius Black tinha sido o cara mais bonito e mais charmoso do colégio e chamava _muita_ atenção por isso na época. Longe de sua legião de fãs, ele era uma pessoa normal. Pelo menos o quanto um Black-Maroto-ovelha-desgarrada-da-família podia ser. Era simpático, divertido e blá, blá, blá. Lene, inclusive, fora apaixonada por ele. _Fora_, ouviu Senhorita Marlene?, dizia para si mesma, _fora_, pretérito.

Nos últimos seis meses do sétimo ano, ele começara a convidá-la para sair. E a insistir bastante nisso, aliás. A moça, porém, fugiu dele de toda forma. Gostava muito dele, é verdade. Mas gostava de si mesma também e não queria passar cada dia só a espera de ser o último.

Terminou de arrumar as roupas sobrando apenas sua camisola e o conjunto para a viagem. Passou então a desocupar a última gaveta da cômoda retirando dali um grosso volume de pergaminhos. Eram cartas que recebera no último ano. No topo da pilha tinha de ter uma dele…

Um ano tinha se passado. Um ano. Como ele estaria? Com quantas teria saído nesse tempo? E o que ela sentia por ele? Era tudo uma incógnita. Todos aqueles meses longe pareciam tê-la curado… Mas lembrar de Sirius como parte do seu regresso para casa dava-lhe um frio na barriga.

O relógio marcava sete horas da noite quando tudo ficou pronto e ela saiu para jantar.

As primeiras horas do dia seguinte, 16 de setembro, como em qualquer manhã de viagem que se preze, foram atarefadas e apressadas. Ainda bem, ela não perdeu o trem que a levaria a uma cidade no interior da França. Ali em um povoado bruxo, ela conseguiria uma lareira para viajar de Flu para Londres. Era noite daquele sábado quando ela aterrissou na sala de sua casa onde seus pais a esperavam.

-Lene! – eles a abraçaram – Que bom que está de volta.

Era bom sentir aquele cheiro de novo. O cheiro da _sua_ casa.

Cansada, ela aderiu à sugestão dos pais e apenas jantou, tomou um banho e foi dormir.

O ensolarado dia seguinte acordou uma Marlene de ótimo humor, que logo se pos a arrumar as coisas de volta ao seu quarto e a despachar cartas aos amigos dizendo que estava de volta à Inglaterra. Terminado isso, pegou o caderno de empregos do Profeta Diário, deitou de barriga para baixo em sua cama e passou a circular anúncios mais promissores com uma pena molhada em tinta cor de rosa.

Como precisava mandar seu currículo para vários lugares e Zoe, sua coruja, ainda não tinha voltado, ela resolveu ir ao Correio do Beco Diagonal na manhã da segunda-feira. Era a primeira vez que ia para lá depois de ter terminado Hogwarts e sentiu falta de não ter um Livro Padrão de Feitiços de alguma série para comprar.

Saindo do Correio, resolveu andar a esmo pelo lugar. Sentia-se nostálgica naquele dia. Aproveitou para comprar alguns ingredientes e um novo livro de poções. Passava próximo ao Gringotes quando viu cabelos ruivos muito familiares.

-Lily?

Lily se virou, e surpresa, encontrou a amiga.

-Lene! – ela a abraçou – Que saudade! Não esperava encontrar você aqui.

-Vim ao Correio entregar currículos. – Lene respondeu – Olá, James. – cumprimentou

-Oi, Lene. – ele também a abraçou

Bom, se James estava acompanhado da namorada, _ele_ não deveria… _Ai, Merlin_.

-Prongs, Lily, vocês viram… - Sirius desceu as escadas externas no banco, parando de falar ao reconhecer quem estava junto dos dois – Lene? – ele abriu um sorriso – Tudo bem?

Era o terceiro abraço que Lene recebia nos últimos cinco minutos, mas foi o único que fez seu coração acelerar. Ela tinha tanta esperança de estar _curada_… Era realmente uma sorte não ficar corada com facilidade.

-O que acham de irmos à Sorveteria Florean? – ele convidou

-Acho uma boa idéia. – fez James – Vamos, Lily?

-Claro. Lene?

-Não, obrigada. – ela tentou recusar – Acho que vou para casa.

-Eu insisto. – falou a ruiva – Vai ser uma espécie de comemoração adiantada da resposta dos seus currículos. Você tem duas respostas ao convite: "sim" ou "claro que sim".

-Está bem, eu vou. – ela concordou

-Essa não estava na lista de opções, mas vou abrir uma exceção e aceitar mesmo assim. – disse Lily

-Ela continua mandona desse jeito? – Marlene perguntou com um meio sorriso olhando para James.

-Você realmente esperava encontrar algo diferente? – ele respondeu divertido

-Ei! – Lily deu uma cotovelada nele

-É brincadeira. – James beijou o rosto dela rindo

Pouco depois, sentavam-se a uma das mesinhas redondas do lado de fora da sorveteria sob uma espécie de guarda-sol colorido. Logo cada um degustava seu sabor de sorvete favorito.

-Gostou da França, Lene? – James perguntou

-Praticamente só conheci Montpellier. Bom, tirando as duas semanas que passamos em Paris nas férias de fim de ano. As duas cidades são lindas, gostei muito de morar em Montpellier. É mais tranqüila que Paris, basicamente uma cidade para estudantes. O curso também foi ótimo. Você teria gostado, Lily.

-Tenho certeza que sim. – a ruiva respondeu – Ainda considero ir pra lá… quando meu chefe der uma chance. Nem acredito que estou de férias.

Lily trabalhava no Departamento de Poções do Saint Mungus.

-Quais são os planos agora? – Sirius perguntou

-Encontrar um emprego. – Lene disse simplesmente – Mandei alguns currículos hoje, agora preciso esperar a resposta.

O rapaz ouviu com interesse, há tempo esperava o retorno dela.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Dublin, 22 se setembro de 1978_

_Leneee!_

_Menina, que saudade!_

Marlene reconheceu a caligrafia de Clara já no envelope. E agora que lia a carta, conseguia imaginar o rosto sorridente e extrovertido da amiga falando com ela muito rápido.

_Que azar o meu, viajei para a Escócia um dia antes de você voltar para Londres (um dia!)._

_Ser estagiária é fogo. As pessoas pensam que podem te mandar fazer tudo e te arrastar para qualquer lugar perguntando no máximo: "Seu passaporte está em ordem, não está?" – Muita atenção nesse "não está?". Significa: responda que sim de qualquer forma. E caso a resposta verdadeira seja "não", responda que sim de todo jeito e trate de resolver a coisa imediatamente. Mesmo que isso signifique, como era o meu caso, que você tem de providenciar um passaporte, porque você sequer tem um. Mas tudo bem, no fim, tudo deu certo._

_Ou o quanto certo podia dar. Estou acompanhando uma das sócias do escritório de Direito Mágico _Harker & Scott_ e servindo de… como diriam os trouxas?… motoboy (ou motogirl) em um país que nem conheço. Espero estar inteira até o dia 30, dia em que (supostamente, pelo menos) devo voltar para casa._

_Mas as coisas vão melhorar, vão…_

_Hum, eu já vou. A semi-escrava, digo, a estagiária foi chamada novamente._

_Beijos, _

_Clara_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Lene, olá!_

_Que bom que já está de volta à Inglaterra. Já encontrou com algum dos outros Marotos, Lily ou Clara?_

_Continuo na Irlanda. Esse curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi muito bom. Mesmo assim, estamos no último módulo (Criaturas Aquáticas) e não agüento mais ver grindylows e seus dedinhos quebradiços na minha frente. Volto para casa semana que vem._

_Tenho de terminar meu último trabalho e, adivinha, é sobre grindylows._

_Até mais, _

_Remus_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Ela tinha que voltar ainda mais bonita da França?**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Vou assumir que seja Padfoot pela caligrafia horrível, pela cara da sua coruja e pelo completo desprezo por cordialidades como "oi, tudo bem" e, no mínimo, uma assinatura._

_Sendo assim, o senhor Prongs lamenta profundamente a falta de modos do senhor Padfoot e pergunta o que exatamente ele quer que lhe seja respondido._

_Abraço,_

_James_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**O senhor Padfoot pede ao senhor Prongs que deixe de ser chato uma vez que sabia de quem era a carta, e pede que ele disserte sobre suas opiniões a respeito das chances do senhor Padfoot com a senhorita McKinnon, recém-chegada da França.**_

_O senhor Prongs faz cara de compreensão e responde que não faz idéia. Porque, assim como o senhor Padfoot, ele passou um ano sem ver a senhorita McKinnon. Sugere ao senhor Padfoot que da próxima vez seja mais específico desde o começo._

_**O senhor Padfoot pergunta se pelo que o senhor Prongs viu no Beco Diagonal acha que a senhorita McKinnon pode gostar dele. Ou será que ela estaria saindo com alguém?**_

_O senhor Prongs apóia o cotovelo na mesa, a cabeça na mão e tamborila os dedos na bochecha olhando para o alto pedindo ao senhor Padfoot que tenha bom senso: por que a senhorita McKinnon contaria algo do gênero ao senhor Prongs?_

_**O senhor Padfoot quer bater no senhor Prongs.**_

_O senhor Prongs sugere pedir ajuda ao senhor Moony._

_**O senhor Padfoot julga ser essa a primeira boa idéia que o senhor Prongs escreveu nessa carta.**_

_O senhor Moony está com dó das pobres corujas e se sente de volta a Hogwarts trocando bilhetes em uma entediante aula de História da Magia. Sugere que se pergunte o caso à namorada do senhor Prongs, que, por acaso, é uma das melhores amigas da senhorita McKinnon.._

_**O senhor Padfoot bate a mão na testa e diz que por acaso o senhor Prongs deveria ter pensado nisso.**_

_O senhor Prongs rebate que, por acaso, o senhor Padfoot também não tinha pensado nisso._

_**O senhor Padfoot reafirma que o senhor Prongs por acaso deveria ter tido essa idéia antes já que a melhor amiga da senhorita McKinnon por acaso é namorada do senhor Prongs.**_

_O senhor Prongs por acaso vai encontrar a namorada essa noite e pergunta a ela._

_O senhor Moony lamenta ter usado a expressão "por acaso"._

_O senhor Prongs comunica que, de acordo com a senhorita Evans, sua namorada, a senhorita McKinnon não está saindo com ninguém._

_O senhor Moony espera que com essa informação o senhor Padfoot deixe as pobres corujas e o senhor Moony em paz, já que as primeiras têm direito a descanso e o último tem um trabalho sobre grindylows e seus dedos quebradiços para terminar para poder pegar seu certificado e voltar para a Inglaterra daqui uns dias._

_**O senhor Padfoot pergunta como o senhor Prongs teve a coragem de mandar uma informação dessas primeiro ao senhor Moony e depois a ele.**_

_O senhor Prongs responde que é bom exercitar a paciência._

_**O senhor Padfoot diz que está precisando exercitar muito sua paciência agora para não enviar nenhum envelope suspeito ao senhor Prongs.**_

_O senhor Prongs diz estar tremendo de medo._

_O senhor Moony (interrompido novamente) diz aos senhores Prongs e Padfoot para deixarem de ser infantis. Aproveita e acrescenta ao senhor Padfoot que, agora que está feliz com a informação, deixe as pobres corujas descansarem e o pobre senhor Moony terminar seu trabalho (!)._

_O senhor Prongs se despede._

_**O senhor Padfoot se despede.**_

_O senhor Moony mal pode acreditar._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá a todos!_

_Como nosso grupo de Hogwarts está meio se desfazendo com todo mundo trabalhando/viajando/fazendo cursos e por aí vai, estou marcando uma reunião pra gente se ver. A princípio dia 31 (se tudo correr como esperado, Clara estará de volta no dia anterior, Remus já vai estar por aqui também e Lene já voltou)._

_Convidaria vocês para virem à minha casa, mas Petúnia surtaria se eu trouxesse mais seis bruxos pra cá. Ela mal agüenta uma, vulgo, eu. Por isso, James está transferindo o convite para a casa dele._

_A data está ok para todo mundo?_

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Antes que o Sirius me perturbe, sim, eu perguntei ao James antes de mandar essa carta, ouviu bem?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Lily!_

_Claro que vou no dia 31. Quer dizer, se minha chefe não resolver de repente que precisa da camela aqui por mais alguns dias._

_Beijos, querida._

_Clara_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Cara cunhada,**_

_**Era impossível ouvir bem já que a sua era apenas uma carta e não uma áudio carta. E é claro que jamais pensei isso.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Sirius**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_É claro que eu acredito, senhor Black. Afinal você vem ou não?_

_**Eu realmente tenho escolha? Que progresso, Lily.**_

_Esquece. Não precisa mais vir. Fique sem ver a Lene._

_**Só a Lene vai estar lá?**_

_Não, e não se faça de desentendido. Tenho certeza de que ela é a pessoa que você mais quer ver. Poupe-se o trabalho de negar. Aliás, poupe o trabalho da minha coruja e da sua também._

_**Caso você ainda queira a resposta, sim, o dia 31 está livre na minha agenda, pode confirmar.**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	2. Capítulo 02

**Voltando de Montpellier – Capítulo 02**

Eram oito horas da noite quando Lily chegou ao hall de entrada da casa dos Potter pela lareira. Mira, a elfa-doméstica esperava os convidados ali.

-Boa noite, senhorita Evans. – disse com sua voz aguda – O senhor James está esperando na sala.

-Boa noite. Só um minuto, Mira. – pediu Lily

A moça apontou a varinha dos pés à cabeça limpando as cinzas de sua saia, blusa e cabelos.

-Bem melhor. – disse com os braços estendidos para frente aprovando o resultado

-Quer que eu acompanhe a senhorita?

-Ah, não precisa, Mira, obrigada.

Da porta da sala, Lily viu o rapaz sentado em uma poltrona lendo o jornal.

-Oi, James. – disse ela atravessando o amplo aposento

-Lily! – falou ele se levantando e pondo o jornal de lado. – Que bom que chegou, já estava ficando entediado. – disse passando os braços pela cintura dela

Estavam com os rostos muito próximos quando ouviram:

-Hum, hum. – alguém fez com a garganta – Tem mais gente na sala.

Lily olhou para o alto reconhecendo a voz.

-Oi, Padfoot. – fez James em um tom cotidiano

-Olá, Sirius. – falou a ruiva soltando o pescoço do namorado

Bom, se era para encher ou provocar...

-Ela não está aqui ainda. – a ruiva acrescentou

-Prongs, o que você andou falando para a Llily que ela está tão obcecada com essa idéia?

-James, não precisou dizer nada. Ou quase nada. Não acha que é particularmente suspeito ele me perguntar se Lene está saindo com alguém e depois mandar uma carta para você?

-A carta nem foi direto pra mim, passou pelo Moony antes. – ele argumentou

-Que seja. – fez Lily – E não é como se ninguém soubesse que você gostava dela no final de Hogwarts.

Sirius abriu a boca, mas ela não deu tempo.

-Poupe-se o trabalho de contra-argumentar.

Ele tornou a fechar a boca. Em seguida:

-Prongs, como você aguenta?

-Dizem que o amor é cego... – fez Marlene ainda da porta

-Lene! Até você! – fez a ruiva

-É brincadeira, Lily. – ela riu

Marlene ria e brincava como sempre, mas sentia em sua respiração o efeito do olhar de Sirius sobre si. Por que ele tinha que continuar tão charmoso…?

Pouco depois chegaram também Remus e Peter. Clara seria a última a aparecer.

-Desculpem o atraso. – disse ela – Só consegui voltar hoje de manhã...

-Achei que você voltasse ontem. – falou Lily

-Eu voltava, só que aparentemente sempre existe algo à espera de uma pobre estagiária. Leis sempre podem dar problemas... Aliás, leis são coisas estranhas por definição, mas na Escócia tem umas ainda mais estranhas. É algo como: "Aos duendes é vetado fritar ovo em público às terças-feiras." – disse ela sentando no sofá ao lado de Remus

-Nas quartas eles podem? – perguntou Peter

Entendendo a ironia da amiga, Sirius respondeu:

-Podem, Rabicho, são não podem às terças e às quintas depois das 18 horas...

-Verdade?

-Não, Rabicho, é só ironia. – Remus acudiu

-Ah...

-E vocês, o que contam de novo? – Clara perguntou

-Bom, as coisas começam a ficar mais interessantes pra mim no Saint Mungus. Passei da fase de ficar só classificando poções.

-_Já_ te colocaram no setor de assustar os novos estagiários? Assim tão rápido? – perguntou Sirius arrancando risos dos demais

Lily cruzou os braços.

-Não,_ Padfoot_, mas vou me auto-promover a assustadora de melhor amigo do meu namorado em breve...

-Ah, Lily, não faz isso com o Remus, ele sempre foi legal com você. – disse Sirius

-Remus tem imunidade diplomática. – a ruiva respondeu

-Por que você sempre sai ileso? – Sirius perguntou ao amigo

-Isso não é pra quem quer, Sirius, é pra quem pode... – Clara respondeu

O rapaz abriu a boca.

-Prongs, você não tem nada a dizer?

-Você começou, Padfoot... – falou ele rindo

-Não é possível. Ninguém? Lene, por favor, traga essas pessoas de volta à realidade.

A moça não esperava por isso. Será que se o defendesse pareceria _óbvio_...?

-Lily, ele já foi rebatido o suficiente. Não precisa se auto-promover a assustadora de melhor amigo do seu namorado.

-Está bem. Só porque foi você que pediu, Lene.

-Obrigada, Lene. – Sirius agradeceu

-De nada. – ela respondeu sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça para o lado

-Já sei a quem recorrer quando precisar de influência sobre certa ruiva...

-Não abuse da sorte, Sirius. – disparou Lily

-Chega desse assunto. – fez ele – Como vão seus currículos, Lene?

-Ah, - o sorriso dela murchou um pouco – alguns recusados, alguns sem resposta. Se continuar desse jeito, vou ter de voltar a Montpellier. – ela acrescentou meio brincando, meio não

Sirius não gostou desse "meio não". Será que realmente tinha a chance de ela ir embora de novo?

-Ah, Lene, conta de Montpellier. Antes de você ir pra lá, nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa cidade. – pediu Clara

-Eu também não conhecia. Foi indicação do Slughorn pra mim e pra Lily perto do final do sétimo ano. – Lene respondeu – O interessante é que a cidade reúne não só estudantes bruxos, mas estudantes trouxas também. A maior parte da população, aliás, não nasceu em Montpellier. E como vai o escritório?

-Onde eu estou, ou o Sirius? – perguntou Clara

-Os dois.

-Ah, - fez Clara – eu reclamo, reclamo, mas gosto. Já pude acompanhar vários casos.

-Está, tranquilo, até. – o rapaz respondeu

-Nós dois fazemos estágio quase na mesma área de Direito Mágico, então porque eu sou super explorada e você não? – fez Clara

-Isso não é pra quem quer, Clara, é pra quem pode... – Sirius devolveu

-Ah! – Clara abriu a boca indignada – Não precisava disso!

Ele apenas riu acompanhado dos outros.

E a conversa seguiu…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alguns dias depois, Lene enfeitiçou rodo e pano para limparem o cão da sala enquanto ela tirava o pó dos móveis. Estava quase acabando, quando uma coruja parda pousou na janela. Ansiosa por respostas, correu largando a flanela sobre o sofá e deixando o rodo cair com estardalhaço no chão. Com tanta pressa, teve até dificuldade para abrir o envelope.

Tudo para nada… Mais um currículo recusado… Encostou na parede expirando com peso. Mais um… mais um… Chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou à limpeza.

Naquela tarde, ela sentou no chão da sala com o jornal aberto sobre a mesinha de centro mais uma vez circulando anúncios de emprego. Na segunda página, a campainha tocou. Levantou e olhou pelo olho-mágico. _Merlin._

-Sirius? – disse ao abrir a porta

-Oi, Lene. – ele respondeu com um sorriso – Estou atrapalhando?

-Não, senta. – ela indicou o sofá

-Alguma sorte com os currículos?

-Não, ainda não. – apontou para os classificados

-Bom, uns meses atrás estávamos com um processo um pouco difícil. Por um golpe de sorte, eu percebi um detalhe que tinha passado despercebido até aquele momento, e isso acabou dando uma prova que nos ajudou a vencer o caso.

-Que bom.

-O cliente acabou se tornando meu amigo. Ele pertence a uma empresa de poções cosméticas. Nos encontramos ontem para almoçar, e eu acabei falando de você, espero que não se importe.

-Não, claro que não.

-Ele ficou interessando quando disse que você acabou de voltar da França e quer conhecer você. Aceitaria jantar comigo e com ele na quinta-feira? – ele perguntou

-Você está brincando? – Marlene disse com os olhos brilhando – Claro que eu aceito. Sirius, muito obrigada!

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-Sete horas no _Gordon Ramsay_?

-Onde fica?

-Na rua dos Alfaiates, em Hogsmeade.

-Pode ser. – ela confirmou

-Já passou no exame de aparatação?

-Já, posso ir sem problemas.

-Ótimo. Vou voltar para o escritório, minha hora de almoço está acabando. – disse se levantando

-Hora de almoço? São quase três horas. – ela o acompanhou

-Hoje atrasou um pouco. Até quinta, Lene.

Sirius deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu para o jardim da frente, onde aparatou. Marlene ficou com um sorriso perdido nos lábios, até que se lembrou de tornar a fechar a porta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quase às sete horas da noite da quinta-feira seguinte, Marlene aparatou em frente ao bar Três Vassouras. Perguntou à Madame Rosmerta onde exatamente ficava o restaurante e de lá seguiu para a rua dos Alfaiates. Cerca de dez minutos depois, falava com a recepcionista.

-Com licença, estou procurando pelo senhor Sirius Black. Não sei se ele já está aqui.

-Sim, ele já chegou. – confirmou a moça após consultar a lista de reservas – Por aqui, senhorita. – ela indicou o caminho

Um pouco a frente, à esquerda do salão, viu Sirius sentado esperando.

-Lene, que bom que chegou! – ele a cumprimentou – Encontrou fácil o restaurante? – perguntou após ela sentar

-Precisei perguntar uma vez, mas foi fácil, sim.

-Ah, ali está ele. – Sirius olhou para a porta – Nervosa?

-Está assim aparente? – perguntou preocupada

-Não. – ele a tranqüilizou – Só imaginei que pela situação estaria… Vai dar tudo certo. – disse segurando a mão dela

Os dois se levantaram para recebê-lo.

-David, essa é Marlene McKinnon. Lene, David Whitrow. – Sirius apresentou.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Whitrow.

-O prazer é meu.

Depois de conversarem sobre trivialidades por algum tempo, Whitrow começou:

-Então, senhorita McKinnon, Sirius me disse que acaba de chegar de Montpellier.

-Sim, voltei há um mês.

-Fez o curso semestral ou o anual.

-Anual.

-Ah, é com certeza o melhor. Chevalier continua dando aula?

-Continua. – ela sorriu – É um dos melhores professores. O senhor também foi para lá?

-Fui logo depois de acabar Hogwarts por sugestão de Slughorn. Foi ele também que lhe indicou o curso?

-Foi, sim.

-Gostou da cidade?

-É encantadora.

-Certamente. Devia considerar ir para lá em suas próximas férias, Sirius. Parece que lá sempre há sol.

-É verdade… - concordou Marlene

-Disse que gostou das aulas de Chevalier. Gosta da área de poções cosméticas?

-É uma das minhas preferidas.

-Uma das? Qual seria a outra?

-Poções medicinais.

…

-Eram três estagiários no meu setor. Um deles saiu na semana passada, rapaz brilhante, foi trabalhar na seção de poções da Academia de Aurores. Se estiver interessada, senhorita McKinnon, a vaga está a sua disposição.

Lene mal podia acreditar.

-Ficaria muito feliz em aceitar, senhor Whitrow.

-Ótimo. – ele sorriu – Me mande seu currículo ainda amanhã, mais por formalidade. – e, olhando no relógio, acrescentou – Eu preciso ir agora. Com licença.

-Toda.

Uma vez ele tendo saído, Marlene se levantou e abraçou Sirius.

-Muito, muito obrigada.

-Não fiz nada. – ele disse sorrindo – Você que tem boas recomendações.

-Você sabe que fez, então obrigada. – ela se afastou um pouco para olhar o rosto dele

-Por nada. – ele respondeu

Os dois saíram do restaurante. Fazia uma noite de nuvens esparsas e temperatura agradável.

-Lene? – ele chamou – Daria uma volta em Hogsmeade comigo? Para lembrar os tempos de Hogwarts.

-Claro. – ela deu um sorriso leve

Passando pela Dedos de Mel, pelo Três Vassouras, pela Casa dos Gritos e outros lugares, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Riram, relembraram cenas da escola. Até que chegaram à bela praça do povoado.

-Senti sua falta. – Sirius inesperadamente falou segurando a mão dela de novo

Lene abriu um pouco mais os olhos com a surpresa, e seu coração acelerou.

-Sirius… - ela deu um passo atrás, sua mão escapando da dele

-O quê? – ele deu um passo na direção dela

-Sirius, - ela continuava dando passos para trás – nós já superamos isso.

-Você superou? – ele continuou andando na direção dela – Porque eu nunca superei você.

Marlene se assustou ao não poder mais por o pé atrás quando encostou na parede do coreto, no meio da praça. Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Ficou bem perto… Passava os dedos pelos cabelos e depois pelo rosto dela.

-Sirius, não… - ela disse quase sem voz

-Por quê? – ele perguntou muito baixo

-Não quero me machucar. – ela respondeu em um fio de voz

-Eu nunca faria alguma coisa pra te machucar.

-Não de propósito… mas ainda assim…

-Por que diz isso?

-Nós dois sabemos como você vive. Você esquece as pessoas muito rápido.

-Já tem mais de um ano e não esqueci você…

-Sirius, vamos ser realistas, com quantas ficou desde que eu fui viajar?

-Duas.

-Duas?

-A primeira logo que você foi embora para tentar cobrir sua ausência. Só que ela não era você e nenhuma outra seria. A segunda foi alguns meses depois, quando tentei provar pra mim que minha vida continuava. Mas eu a comparava com você o tempo todo. Seus olhos era mais expressivos e brilhavam mais do que os dela, seu sorriso era mais doce, sua risada mais gostosa. Eu vi que não ia dar certo, então só restava esperar você voltar…

Sirius novamente passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e o colocou atrás da orelha. Lene fechou os olhos apertando-os.

-O que sente por mim. – ele perguntou suave

A moça demorou um momento para responder.

-Depois de todo esse tempo longe, achei que você tinha se tornado só um amigo de novo… mas só a perspectiva de voltar e te encontrar… Você significa muito mais do que um amigo pra mim…

O rapaz não a esperou dizer mais nada e, avançando o pequeno espaço que os separava, a beijou.

-Esperei tanto tempo por isso… - ele falou

-Eu também…

Ele sorriu e a beijou de novo.

_**No wonder your heart feels its flying**_

_**Your head feels it's spinning **_

_**Each happy endings a brand new beginning**_

_Não admira que seu coração se sinta voando_

_Sua cabeça girando_

_Cada final feliz é um novo começo_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A**

Eu provavelmente deveria estar postando o capítulo quatro de Meu Jeito, mas não resisti a colocar essa one-shot. Espero que tenham gostado, é minha primeira Sirius/Marlene. Então, POR FAVOR me digam como ficou (aceitam-se críticas, ok?).

Hum, alguém está com dó das corujas?

Só pra situar: Gordon Ramsay é um restaurante de Londres

Créditos: a música é Ever ever after - Carrie Underwood, trilha Sonora do filme Encantada da Disney

Beijos,

.:Palas:.

**N/A 2**

Bom, comentaram que a fic estava muito grande, então dividi em 2 capítulos. Mas fora isso, não teve nenhuma mudança.


End file.
